Oncoming Darkness
by Elliesaurous
Summary: Bella is stolen and forced to work for the Volturi and then a mysterious coven of strangers show up and seem to know a lot about her forgotten past. Full Summary inside. This is my first fan fiction :)
1. Chapter 1

**Oncoming Darkness**

 **Summary**

Edward and Bella's lives were perfect. Nothing could make them sad. Until, one day Bella was stolen and Edward's world fell apart. As for Bella, she had all her memories stolen from her till not one remained. There was hope though. If Bella saw Edward, her soul mate, she would regain all her stolen memories (which was a 3 year process). But the memory reboot would start 3 days after the sighting. Bella was taken back to Volterra to serve the Volturi (who happened to be her captors). Edward was distraught but held it together for his family.

 **Chapter 1**

 **20 years later**

I walked to my post next to Aro as his personal shield. I glanced at Reneta, his physical shield, flashed her a quick smile before facing forward again. The area where we stood, just behind the thrones, was basked in shadow so we were not easily spotted. But we could still see what would take place before my masters. All I had ever known was the Volturi, nothing else. I had just woken up there one day. But I have a feeling that I had a life before the Volturi but I can't remember.

Today we had guests. There was an entire coven of vampires coming to visit. They hadn't come for 20 years because they were looking for a lost coven member. They were coming here for a search update. But we had stopped searching a long time a go. About 19 years to be precise. Ah, they are here.

First came the leader, he was blond with strange golden eyes and looked to be about 22. He seemed oddly familiar to me as if I had seen him before. Next came a women with caramel coloured hair and the same golden eyes. After her came a couple, a female with golden blond hair and a male with dark hair. The blond was stunning, even for a vampire, but she had a certain coldness in her eyes. The male was a big burly man who reminded me strongly of a bear. Then came another couple but this time the male was blond and he had scars all over his body. He was holding hands with a short pixie like girl whose inky black hair stuck up in all directions. Last came a man and a women. The man's face was covered by the sleeping 18 year old girl he was holding. The girl had bronze ringlets but she had a heartbeat and required breathing and sleep apparently. By her scent I could tell she was half human and half vampire. I suppose she was sleeping because it was quite late here in Volterra. I had heard of this family who had stood up to save their cross-breed child. Thinking about it, this whole family seemed vaguely familiar to me.

The blond leader spoke first. "We have not come merely out of politeness. We have come for an search update on Bella. We all can't take much more."

"Greetings Carlisle. I'm afraid there is no update on the search." replied Aro.

Carlisle then sniffed the air and said "I see you have a new member hiding in the shadows. She smells familiar. She also wears her black hood up. You must want to keep her hidden."

I was shocked. This man missed nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I hope you are liking my story so far and please point out if you see any mistakes and this is my first fan fiction so I hope you all like it!

~xtwilightisforeverx

 **Chapter 2**

I could now see the face of the young man who was holding the girl. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had perfect features and bronze colour hair, like the girl. His sister perhaps? He wasn't looking at me but I was staring at him. Suddenly a name clicked into my head. Edward.

I then realised that only a second had passed and Carlisle was still speaking. He was saying "Can we see who you are please? We might recognise you."

I walked forward as if in a trance, ignoring Aro's furious glare, and pulled my hood down. There was a loud shocked gasp form the entire family.

Carlisle barely managed to say "How long have you been here?"

I frowned. Then replied "20 years."

Edward said "Bella?"

His voice was beautiful. But how can he know my name?

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?!" I demanded.

Edward's face fell and an expression of pure pain took over his face as if he had just realised a terrible truth. I was almost tempted to go over there and comfort him. Almost.

"You don't know me?" he whispered.

I nodded. At that moment the girl, who had been asleep through all of this, woke up. She looked at me and screamed "Momma!"

She then jumped out of Edward's arms ran across the room and into mine. I was so shocked that I immediately dropped her and hissed "Who are you?" She looked like she was about to cry.

Edward then shouted "What did you do to her?!"

Aro smiled smugly but said nothing. I could see the gears turning in Carlisle's head as he assessed the situation. He then snapped his fingers and exclaimed "I know what they did to her!"

Edward chuckled darkly as if he knew what Carlisle was thinking and didn't like it. Did he have some sort of mind reading power?

The bear man shouted "What? What did they do?!"

I too was wondering this. Carlisle then said "They stole her, took her memories and made her one of their own, while she remained oblivious to her own free will. I would imagine her memories were taken by another member of the Volturi when her shield was down."

Shock was evident on the whole family's but was quickly replaced by anger.

"How could you?" the women with the caramel coloured hair cried before she began sobbing quietly and muttering Bella over and over again. My name. I COULDN'T be the lost coven member! Could I?

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly, before anyone could even blink, I was snatched in unknown arms and we were running out of the throne room and towards the exit. It was so quick and unexpected it hadn't even occurred to me to struggle.

By the time it did, it was too late. We were racing across the countryside. I tried to see my captor's face but the position he held me in made it impossible. Instead I looked at the family. Angst was plastered on all of their faces. But on one face, the bear man's, there was a mixture. Angst and chagrin. He was probably expecting a fight and was annoyed that he had missed it.

Eventually we got into a sleek black car and drove off. Everyone was staring at me making me uncomfortable.

"Who are you people?" I mumbled, barely above a whisper.

They all stared at me for a little longer before the one called Carlisle introduced them all.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and my children Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and his daughter Renesmee." As he said this he gestured to each vampire as he spoke their names.

They are all old names, there vampires were probably from the late 18th century to the early 19th century. The 1940s at the latest. But then my mind was drawn back to Renesmee. Carlisle had said Edward's daughter. But vampires can't have children.

I then blurted out "Did you adopt Renesmee or something?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair before answering "No. She is my biological daughter."

My eyebrows raised. "How old is she then?" I asked.

"She's 20." He replied.

"Really? She looks to be 18 and since she's part human I would imagine she ages."

"Renesmee is half human so when she was born she had an extended growth rate but she stopped aging physically when she was 7 and is now immortal."

"Who is her mother? Your mate I'm guessing?"

He froze, then incredible hurt entered his eyes. So strong I felt bad for asking.

"Yes, my mate." he muttered.

He then said louder "She is lost yet found."

I frowned. "Why do you riddle me with her identity? Just tell me who she is!"

Panic entered his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward was so easy to talk to that I had completely forgot that these people had kidnapped me and were yet to tell me where they were taking me.

"I demand you take me home now!"

Edward looked at me with pure anger in his eyes and his face was furious but partially coloured with relief for not having to answer my question. "No" he stated coldly.

"Fine" I echoed in the same tone. I went to open the car door but a pair of extremely strong arms were suddenly restraining me. It felt as though someone had just given me an electric shock and was continuing to do so. I realised then that Edward was restraining me. Electricity seemed to dance up and around his skin. The mating pull. No, it can't be. I must ignore him like I'd never felt it. But what if he did? I glanced at him, he didn't _look_ fazed. But I was not an empath, how would I know?

"Can you at least ell me why you kidnapped me please?" I asked.

Edward sighed but said "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

That said it all. I was the lost member, Renesmee's mother!

"Am I really the stolen member?"

Edward nodded.

"No!" I shouted "I refuse to believe it! It's impossible!"

After that no one said anything for the rest of the journey.

 **Hi guys,**

 **Sorry this is a short one but I promise longer and better ones are on the way!**

 **In the mean time, please Read and Review!** **J**

 **~xtwilightisforeverx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We then boarded a plane when we got to the local airport. I was surprised when we sat in First Class. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I heard a chuckle off to my left. My Volturi outfit did catch quite a lot of attention, but I ignored it all. I had been considering what I should do for the entire plane journey so the moment the plane doors opened I made a run for it. I felt slightly ashamed that I was doing this but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I quickly looked behind me and immediately wished I hadn't. I saw their crestfallen faces and agony and betrayal in Edward's. Hi hurt the most to look at. My mate. They made no effort to follow me though. They must have some sort of facade to keep up.

As I was running I heard Edward say "I love her so much but it was agony looking into her crimson eyes and knowing she had taken human lives."

At that very moment my contacts burned away revealing my golden eyes.

Edward was still saying "I guess I'll never see them again." he said, his voice breaking twice.

My crimson eyes? Ha! I've never even tasted human blood! When I was first told to drink human blood I felt terrible for having to take a life that I searched for an alternative and I found one. Animal blood. I guess they found it too. I kept running till I found a forest and plunged it. While I was running I had passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. I must be in Washington.

 **I was going to be evil and end it there but I had a change of heart so here you go.**

Why did that name sound so familiar? Have I been here before? Maybe I went in my supposed past life. Maybe I even lived here? Who knows? But something yells me I am going to find out. Soon.

I spent 3 days walking around the forest, considering what to do and balancing the pros and cons of looking for Edward's family. On the morning of the third day a long forgotten memory came to my mind. It was of a beautiful mansion that was somewhere in this very forest. I then saw memories of me inside the house with Edward's family and then a few more with just me and Edward.

I then decided to go to find the family and apologise for all this and ask if I can possibly stay with them. I mean, Edward is my mate after all. I ran through the forest, seeming to know exactly where I was going till I came to the house. I t was as beautiful as I remembered it to be, if not more. It still had the wrap around porch and everything. I walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. There was a long pause before the one called Esme answered the door.

"Bella!" she cried before throwing me into a tight hug and then hastily letting go when she realised I still didn't really know her. I smiled at her and then closed my eyes and took a deep and now unnecessary breath. I could tell my replacement red contacts would burn away in a few minutes. I walked into the house.

 **Please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted in so long! Just school and life and everything is hectic. Just a heads up, I won't be able to post this weekend because I'm going away so I will try my best to do so on Monday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer ;)**

Chapter 6

She led me into the living room where the entire family had assembled. They were all staring at me.

"Sorry about running off a few days ago. I-"

I was then cut off by Emmett who asked

"How did you know where the house is?

I shrugged and said "I sort of remembered where it is. Anyway I want to start over again and I will start by introducing myself. Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." I said this and held my hand out towards Carlisle.

"Cullen?" he said with raised eyebrows. I nodded.

He continued with "Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee."

"Cullen?" it was my turn to raise the eyebrows.

"Cullen." he confirmed.

"I wonder why we have the same surnames, unless…" My eyes drifted to Edward.

"Unless what" Carlisle asked snapping me back to the present. There was a glint of humour in his eyes. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Nothing." I replied way too quickly.

"Hmmm" he said, not convinced.

I looked down at the two rings silver wedding one. I had always presumed I had inherited them. I guess not. Me and Edward must have been married. Wow.

I pretended to look around the living room. It was very big with lavish white couches, a huge t.v set and a whole wall made of glass. The through the sun shone through the glass and I closed my eyes, basking in the warm sunlight. My contacts melted away. I opened my eyes and stared at the identical wedding ring on Edward's leha d. I couldn't really be true, could it?

 **Sorry this is a bit of a short one but I promise longer even better ones are to come.**

 **Anyway, please review. I like reading through them and seeing what you guys put.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted, I personally blame life. So to say sorry I going to post to chapters today! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

As I pondered this all the Cullens stared at my eyes in shock.

"Bella?-" Edward choked.

"Your eyes are golden. Like bright golden as though you have been feeding on animals for longer that two days."

"Yeah, so what?" I asked.

Edward's face suddenly broke into a grin. "You're not like other vampires then? Even though you lived with the Volturi for 20 years?!" he mused.

"Yes. I've never even tasted human blood. It always seemed wrong to me, to take a human's life, so I found an alternative. Animal blood."

"Do you see Edward? Her nature from this life went through to the life with the Volturi. Even when her memories were stolen!" Carlisle whispered to Edward. He then smiled.

"Oookay. Glad that's all cleared up. I'd best be off then" although I secretly hoped they would ask me to stay. I mean, these guys were my family. That's got to stand for something, Right?

Esme suddenly said "Oh, but you must stay with us! Please ! Just don't go back to the Volturi! We'll never see you again!"

"I would very much like to stay with you guys" I tried to restrain myself from grinning ear to ear and hence looking like an idiot.

Rosalie just scowled, Emmett gave me a thumbs up, Alice was jumping up and down on the spot whilst squealing, Jasper nodded in my direction, Esme pulled me into a tight embrace, Carlisle smiled warmly at me and Edward had a look of jubilation on his face. Renesmee was asleep. I suppose that was a general sign of acceptance from all of them.

"If you guys don't mind, I need somewhere to think. I used to have a place but I don't remember."

Edward then said "You may not remember. But I do. Come on, I'll show you."

In other words, 'We need to talk'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He led me through town to a forest. Then, after the forest, to the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was like I had never seen it yet I had been here a thousand times before. It was beautiful in the most timeless way, never aging. Just like vampires.

"Have I ever been here before?" I asked.

He merely stated "Yes".

"Was it a really long time ago?"

"Yes"

"How long?"

"20 years"

I thought about this for a second before asking

"When was the first time I came here?"

That caught him by surprise.

"You were human"

"Ah, I remember" I said as a faded memory came back to me.

What happened to me? The day I was taken?"

"We were out hunting together. All three of us. Me, you and Renesmee. It was late and we were on our way home. On our way back you said you smelt some other vampires around and wanted to investigate. I didn't want to let you go but you insisted that I should take a tired Renesmee home. I eventually agreed. " He then muttered through his gritted teeth "Biggest…mistake…of…my life."

"Please continue" I coaxed.

"Wait, we need to get back to the house. They will be missing us."

With that we ran back to the house and within what felt like seconds we were sat in the living room. Everyone quickly joined us.

"Where were we?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, right, yes. Anyway. I took Renesmee home and you went off to find the vampires. But you never came back. So I went looking for you and followed your and a few vaguely familiar scents to the cliff edge in La Push but it vanished there. I was terrified and in agony. I thought you had been killed!" We have been searching for 20 years and even asked the Volturi for help. To believe you had been there the entire time! It's so…infuriating. They knew _exactly_ where you were all along. Even Jacob was terrified and missing you."

"Jacob? Who's Jacob?"

Suddenly a husky voice called out "Whose talking about me?"

A huge man with russet coloured skin walked in. He was saying "Hey, is there any news about-"

"He immediately stopped talking and practically shouted "Bells! Your alive!" and threw me into a massive bone crushing hug. I immediately hissed and pushed him roughly away.

"Who are you?" I spat.

"Ha ha. Funny joke Bells"

I looked sceptically at him. "What?"

 **I know it was a little bit mean to end it there but I do love a good cliff hanger! (That is when I'm the one responsible for them!). Anyway I want to get up to at least 5 reviews so please. It only takes at most two minutes of your time. That and reviews make me write faster! So please, review, review, review! Positive or negative feedback. I want to know what you guys think!**

 **~xtwilightisforeverx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 9**

Edward then chose this moment to explain my situation to who I presumed to be Jacob. When he was done Jacob screeched "They did WHAT?!"

Edward raised an eyebrow "Stole her memories"

"Yeah, I know that" Jacob replied, glaring at Edward.

"And yet you asked…" Edward said smiling innocently back.

"Whatever" Jacob grumbled.

Jacob then turned his attention back to me. Great.

"Bells please tell me they're joking, right?

"Please don't call me that. I don't even know you." I replied.

What _was_ this guy's problem?

"Come on Bells. This _has_ to be some sick joke!"

I just stared at him, amazed by his inability to accept the truth.

Realisation then dawned on his face.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no… Bells!"

"Will you quit calling me that! Anyway, it has taken you 20 minutes to realise something that took the Cullens seconds." I stated bluntly.

He just stared at me with his mouth open like a fish. All the Cullens snickered amongst themselves.

Renesmee then stared at me in a strange way and said in a disapproving tone "You shouldn't speak to Jake like that. It's not very nice Mom."

I just looked at her with utter shock in my eyes. That's the most she's ever said to me! Now closely looking at her I have come to the conclusion that she simply can't be my child. She looks nothing like me! She has Edward's bronze hair and I imagine his human eyes which would appear to be brown. Then again I didn't even remember my eye colour so they could be mine, if she is my child. Wait, this is simply impossible! Vampires can't have children! It's a fact!

"Stop calling me Mom!" I hissed "I am not your mother!" This is slowly becoming to much for even me to bare.

Renesmee then burst into tears. Jacob picked her up, shot me a glare, then ran into the forest with her. Where were _they_ going?

"Bella that was a horrible thing to your own daughter!" Esme scolded me.

"She's NOT my daughter! She can't be!"

"Better believe it" Emmett muttered.

"There is something wrong with you people!"

"Bella…" Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"No!" I screamed and ran into the forest. I found myself back at the meadow from earlier.

I sank down to my knees and put my head in my hands. I started sobbing dryly. I heard someone approaching. It was Edward.

"Go away" I said but under my breath I muttered "Show me you care enough to stay"

"I'll always stay for you love"

"Why? You don't know me"

"Correction. You don't know me. But I still know everything about you"

"Oh really? Name one thing I did when I was human" I smiled smugly. I had him here.

"Talked in your sleep" he stated matter of factly.

"Did I?" All of a sudden a memory came across my mind. It was Edward telling me I talked in my sleep.

"I did, didn't I? You told me so."

"Ah, what else did I say when I told you about that?"

"Hmmm… You said I talked in my sleep, you had watched me sleep and… I said your name in my sleep! Am I right?"

"Completely" he breathed.

"Why did you say 'show me you care enough to stay?'"

"Because no one else does"

"I do. So does everyone else."

"Do they? Really Edward? I made Renesmee burst into tears by my words."

"Well how would you feel if your own mother practically disowned you?"

"For the last time, I am NOT her mother!" I was getting tired of this now.

"You know, this is actually quite funny. You were amazed by Jacob's inability to accept the truth when it is in fact you who can't accept the truth."

"What? How did you know that? I never said that out loud!"

"Oh, I can read minds."

"How? I have a mental shield."

"You must have had it down."

"Huh.."

"Anyway, think about it. If my mate is her biological mother and you're my mate…" he coaxed.

"Who aid I was your mate." I mumbled.

"Come on Bella." he said with one eyebrow raised.

"Fine" I said, raising my hands in defeat.

"Tell me though, how am I her mother?"

"You had her while you were still human."

"That can work?"

He nodded.

"Well that does explain a lot…"

"What's wrong love?" he asked me. I realised then that I had been frowning.

"I'm not sure if I belong here. The family already see to hate me."

"What on Earth makes you even _think_ that?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, Rosalie seems to hate me, I've already been scolded, I've made someone cry and you're the only one who bothered to come and find me!" I shouted. He just rolled his eyes.

 **Okay guys, there was the waited for chapter 9, hope you guys like it!**

 **I am going to do a deal with you guys. If I get 5 reviews I will update, please don't hate me! Love you all!**

 **~xtwilightisforeverx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Life has just been too busy! So anyway here is the new chapter, it is slightly altered due to some reviews made which have been taken into account. So anyway, I hope you enjoy. If you have anything to say just DM me. Now enough said, here it is.**

 **Chapter 10**

"You really don't get it do you?" he questioned me.

"Your wrong. Actually I do. I just can't accept it."

As for being the lost member, I guess I knew all along ever since I first laid my eyes on Edward back at the Volturi castle. I just didn't want to accept it. Like with Renesmee, I knew all along just didn't want to admit it. But now I have admitted it to myself and it's time to just embrace it for how it is and go on from there. After all, you only live once.

"Finally" he said.

"What?"

"You admitted it"

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes"

"Well damn"

He laughed properly for the first time in ages. It was like the most beautiful symphony.

"Well just to elaborate on our earlier musings which you probably realise now but I just want to say them anyway. Rose is hostile to anyone new. Even if it's been 20 years. She still loves you though, just wait. Renesmee started crying because she hates that you don't know her and that you are treating her like a stranger. It was too many emotions to control, even with Jasper there. No one else is here because I asked them not to come. Reasons being a) Because I knew exactly where you would be so there would be no point in them and b) I wanted to have a chat alone with you."

"Wow, you really do love me. It's such a good thing I love you too."

"But random, question. How long will you love. I already know the answer but I still want to hear it from you."

"As long as the stars shine above you and as long as I hear your laughter and see your beautiful face. As long as birds sing and time continues to exist. Basically as long as I exist and beyond."

If I could cry tears would be streaming down my cheeks right now.

"That was beautiful" I stuttered out.

"Nothing but the truth"

"We should probably go back now, shouldn't we?"

"Yes we should"

And with that, we ran back tot he house.

"Oh Bella! We were so worried!" was the first thing I heard when we got back to the house. It was Esme.

"I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Can you forgive me and take me back?"

"Of course we can Bella!"

As soon as that left Esme's lips Alice was pulled into a vision.

"The Volturi, they're coming for us! They want Bella back. If they come it means they will try to take me and Edward too!"

I then realised what I had to do.

"If that's the case I must return to Volterra. I will not inflict this danger upon you all."

"No Bella you can't"

"But I must." I replied.

"Bella is right. It's for the good of the family."

"Rosalie…not…helping" Alice growled.

Rose just glared at her.

"Please don't go. I just got you back" Edward whispered.

"I must. But I'll never be truly gone. Aro can never stop me getting out of the castle when I'm not needed. But you can't see me, if you do there is a high chance Aro will know exactly where I'm going and I won't be able to come anymore. I'll miss you all"

I then lifted my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts.

 _Don't worry. I will be there to protect you all. I will keep the rouge vampires from your door, none shall pass through without your invitation. When disaster has come down I'll be around. They say love is the light scaring darkness away. I'm so in love with you. Your love that of an angel's, cleaning my soul. My love for you is now forever undying and death defying. Your love is my treasure._

I then said out loud "I love you all. I am truly sorry for all this"

I kissed Edward before running out of the house and beginning my long journey back to Volterra.

 **Hey guys, I would have made this chapter longer but I have literally run out of time and this is all I can write for now. The exams are finally over *cries out in relief* so I can update at least once a week, but I can't make any promises for every single week (sorry). So anyway, I hope you liked this one and tell me what you think in your lovely reviews! Love you all!**

 **~xtwilightisforeverx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I finally walked up to the Volturi Castle gate. Taking a deep unneeded breath I stepped through. I slowly walked up to the throne room. I could hear Aro's sickly sweet voice. I stepped through the grand doors to face my masters.

"Ah Bella, such a delight to see you again after that unfortunate meeting. We were about to send a rescue party after you!"

"I deem that unnecessary Lord Aro"

"I see that"

Everything was now back to the way it was. Except now I hurt so much.

 **2 weeks later…**

I was standing outside the Cullen house at night in a large tree where they couldn't see nor hear me. I was watching them when I heard a sudden loud crash. It came from the house. I peered and listened in.

"I can't take much more of this! I see her again for the first time in 20 years and then she's gone again. My heart hurts so much without her!" Edward shouted.

My heart throbbed in sympathy. It hurt so much to be without my mate.

Over the past 2 weeks more memories have come back to me. Of me and him. How he left to protect me, almost killing me and himself. And how he stopped a vampire from killing me and sucked the venom from the wound when said vampire whose name I believe to be James bit me. When he proposed, our dreamy wedding and magic honeymoon. And fighting for Renesmee. The others are yet to return.

Edward was still saying "I've sensed her outside for days now, keeping her promise. But whenever I go out she is gone. So close yet so far. We haven't had any vampire problems for ages." He had a point there, I was doing quite a good job at keeping unfriendly vampires away. "You know I can sense her outside now, I just don't know where. It's so… _frustrating."_ He sounded very bitter and sad when he said this. It broke my dead heart.

"He continued with "Renesmee is devastated that she didn't even get to say goodbye to her. She wont talk to anyone, not even Jacob. Wait I can feel her. I know where she is! She's in that massive birch tree right outside our house!"

Uh-oh. My cue to leave. I thought I told them Aro can't find out I was here! As I ran I heard them right behind me. I was worried now. Edward was the fastest out of everyone.

And now he had a reason to push himself even faster. I made a sharp right that no one anticipated so they all shot past me. Yes! I lost them! The sun was rising so I headed back to Volterra.

When I came back I went into the royal court to my post. I had an extremely sad expression on my face and Aro noticed this,

"What troubles you Dear one?"

I truthfully answered him with "I believe Edward Cullen is my mate and it is agony to be away from him."

"Oh, I see." was all he said.

"Forgive my rudeness but What?"

"Would you like to return to him?"

"Yes…" I answered, suspicious now.

"Then you may go back to him" he said in a defeated voice. "I know you visit his family at night anyway"

If I could blush my face would be tomato red right now.

"Thank you so much Master Aro!"

And with that I walked outside the Volturi castle and then Volterra. I started my long journey home excitement and happiness pushing me faster.

 **Hey guys, just to say I'm publishing a new story called Sickness…to this and I was wondering if you guys could just check it out. Oh and please review too! =)**


End file.
